Wonderful Afternoon
by Romaniasdoll
Summary: Tina and Jimmy Jr. spend an afternoon together! Oneshot request!


_**Author's note: H**elloooooo! This was a commission on Gaia from my friend, Crimson! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jimmy Jr. pressed his face against the window of his father's Pizzeria. His younger brothers ran around behind him, laughing and screaming each other's names. Behind them, his father Jimmy Pesto was busy yelling at them to stop running in the restaurant. He shook his head and turned back to Trev and they went back to their conversation

Honestly, he didn't even seem to notice his family. He was too preoccupied watching the burger shop across the street. Inside Bob's Burgers, the Belcher's family life was moving on as normal. Bob was in the back cooking, Teddy and Mort were at the bar, Linda was going on and on about something, and Gene and Louise were yelling at each other over Gene's bullhorn.

Jimmy Jr. only had eyes for one Belcher, though. And that was Tina.

The girl was currently watching her brother and sister fight over the electronic. He inhaled deeply and stared at her. There was just something about her that took his breath away (it was true- he had done a whole short musical number over it).

Jimmy shook his head and pressed his forehead to the glass. He felt his cheeks grow red and he quickly dashed and hid under a table as Tina looked over towards the Pizzeria.

He hit his head lightly against the edge of the table. "Sthupid, sthupid, sthupid…" He muttered with his thick lisp. If she caught him staring at her, he would be dead. Yeah, he could make up some lie about how his father told him to spy on the Belcher's, but… that would be lying. Jimmy Jr. didn't enjoy lying to Tina.

"Jimmy Jr!" His father called him.

"Coming- ow!" The teen jumped up and hit his head on the table. He rubbed his forehead and headed over to the bar to see what his father wanted.

Jimmy Pesto sighed and looked away from Trev. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go to the docks and hand out fliers for the restaurant. Normally I'd send the twins but they're too reckless today. I need you to go make sure that Bob over there doesn't get any business." He dropped a stack of fliers with the Pizzeria's logo into his son's hands. "And don't come back with any, either."

Jimmy Jr. only nodded in response. He left the restaurant and turned, walking down the street towards Wonder Wharf.

* * *

Tina groaned as she stared up at her father.

"Don't make that noise."

She groaned again.

Bob face-palmed and sighed. "Oh my god… Okay, okay, sorry. Tina, I just… I need you to go hand out these fliers, okay? There's a big weekend coming up because it's summer and people want burgers after a long day at the beach, right? So I need you to take them and go hand them out. Is that too much to ask for, Tina?"

"I don't know, Dad… what if people don't take them-"

He put the fliers in her hand. "Would you rather go alone or with Gene and Louise?" Bob snapped a little. He was frustrated.

Tina glanced at her brother and sister through the window. Linda was now trying to interfere. The peace and quiet would do her good, she supposed-

The girl's eyes wandered to outside of the window. What was Jimmy Jr. doing…? She saw him carrying a stack of papers. A stack she assumed was fliers. "Uhh… I'd rather go alone, no problem, bye Dad-!" Tina dashed out of the restaurant and down the street.

"Jimmy Jr!" She called out. She was surprised when he actually stopped and turned to look at her.

"Tina?" He blinked and looked at her. "Are you handing out fliers, too?" The red-headed teen blinked and looked at her arms, where she was holding a stack similar to his. It had her family's logo printed in bright colors.

Out of breath, Tina nodded and watched as one flew off the top of the stack from the ocean breeze. "Yeah- my dad wanted me to hand them out. I figured, uhm, since you were handing them out and… Andy and Ollie aren't with you…"

Jimmy smiled a little. "Yeah- I see Gene and Louise aren't with you, too." He started to walk down the sidewalk with her. "We should, uhm, hand them out together right? Even though we're supposed to be rivals, I think the company would be nice."

"That's what I was thinking," Tina blushed, struggling to carry the heavy papers. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Jimmy Jr. smiled nervously. "I, uhm… I actually like hanging out with you. It would be better if we didn't have all these papers, right?"

Tina nodded and looked up at him. "Right…" She looked at a trashcan as they passed it. Then, she looked at Jimmy Jr. who had stopped to stare at her.

A smirk crossed the boy's lips. He glanced away and dropped the entire stack into the trash can. "Oh no," He said, sarcastically. "I tripped and they fell in. Now I can't hand them out this afternoon- what am I going to do with my time?"

Tina smiled brightly and tossed her fliers into the trash as well. "Oh no! Me, too!" They laughed together.

Together, they walked down to the amusement park, hand in hand. The entire afternoon they took turns playing stall games with the few dollars in Jimmy Jr.'s pocket. At one point, he won Tina a large stuffed horse from the balloon mini game.

Tina grinned and hugged it tightly as they walked together. "Thank you, Jimmy Jr. This afternoon's been amazing. I haven't been able to have fun like that in a long time."

Jimmy Jr. smiled and watched her hug the horse. "Your welcome, Tina. I had a lot of fun too." He stopped at a bench overlooking the ocean. He waited until she sat before he settled onto the bench beside her. She left her stuffed horse on the other side of her. "I'm glad we did this. We don't get a chance to talk much, you know? Our dad's hating each other and everything."

"I know," Tina sighed. "Ugh… I wish we were able to be friends. I mean- why should our dad's matter who we hang out with? We're kids- we don't own the restaurant.." Tina frowned and leaned back. She watched the high-tide begin to roll in as the sun started to dip low on the horizon. "It's not fair."

"Yeah," Jimmy Jr. sighed and leaned back as well. "It's not fair. I just want to be able to hang out with you and spend time together. And… not with our brothers and your sister getting in the way, too. Because you're pretty cool and…" Jimmy Jr. looked down. "I like you, Tina. A little more than a friend."

Tina's eyes widened and she looked at him. "You… you like me, Jimmy Jr.?" She blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Jimmy Jr. blushed. He looked over at her and nodded gently. "I like you, Tina. A lot." He slid his hand over hers. He smiled as Tina smiled at him.

"I like you too."

They turned and looked out at the ocean, watching a pod of dolphins shake a paddle boat. They had just had the best afternoon ever- the first of many private afternoons to (hopefully) come.


End file.
